


Muffling

by vulpixel



Series: Just Kinktober Things [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: me? write symmetra as a top? its more likely than u thinkoffice au and other than that theres no plot





	Muffling

Sombra stands impatiently in the elevator hoping no more co-workers will pile in behind her. A particularly large man squishes her into the corner. The door closes and rides up. She rushes out immediately, her destination set. Satya's promotion granted her a new bigger office, but the ride up is exhausting. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," Satya beckons her in.

She shuffles in quietly. Satya does not look up from her work. Her fingers type diligently on her keyboard. Sombra glances out the windows to the city below.

"Working hard I see," Sombra teases.

Satya jumps. "Dear, this is an important study."

"More important than me?" Sombra grins.

"Yes."

Sombra pouts.

"I'm kidding."

Sombra sits on the desk, forcing Satya to give her attention. Satya sighs, saving her work before looking up at her girlfriend. She leans her head in her hand.

"This is hardly professional," Satya states.

Sombra eyes her devilishly. "Is it?"

"Yes." Satya smirks. "Please get off."

Sombra fake gasps. "Ms. Vaswani! That is hardly professional!"

"Says the one sitting on my desk." She stands up to meet her gaze.

"Maybe we can make a deal."

"A deal?"

"This could be our little secret," Sombra continues, "Keep this... quiet."

"Quiet?" Satya laughs, "You are hardly quiet. Why do you think I gag you?"

Sombra looks away embarrassed. Satya runs a hand up her thigh. She grabs the collar of Sombra's shirt and pulls her closer. Her lips graze over her neck. Sombra tenses.

"Will you be quiet?" Satya whispers into her ear.

"Yes." She nods diligently.

"We'll see about that."

Before Sombra can answer, Satya presses herself against her. They join for a sloppy kiss. Sombra pulls her closer desperately. Satya teases the hem of her skirt. She pulls away to kiss her neck, leaving small bruises that hopefully will not be noticed at the marketing meeting later. Sombra throws her head back. She opens herself up for Satya to use her as she pleases. Her fingers slide to her belt, tugging to loosen it. Satya takes the hint and tosses the belt away. The skirt soon follows.

"Promise me you won't call security," Satya jests.

Sombra rolls her eyes. "I promise."

Satya turns her gaze elsewhere. "Good girl."

Suddenly, Sombra is overcome with stimulation. The sight of Satya between her legs is enough to make her wet. Satya works magic with her tongue; her hands busy holding her still as she squirms with pleasure. Sombra covers her own mouth to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her muffled moans are music to Satya's ears. She brings her to orgasm quickly. Her body lets loose, and Sombra falls into Satya's arms. Satya hugs her tightly. She rubs her back lovingly.

"I love you, Satya," she mumbles.

"I love you too."

Satya helps the woman to her chair. Sombra falls limply into it.

"Don't give up so quickly," Satya grins devilishly.

"Are you not done with me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Sombra huffs, barely able to breathe, "I want more."

"Are you sure you can take it?" Satya asks concernedly.

"Yes."

"Okay." Satya kisses her on the cheek.

Her hand teases between Sombra's legs. Sombra spreads herself, begging for more.

"You're wet already," Satya smirks.

"I'm always horny for you."

"That was so romantic."

"Shut up."

Satya slaps her. "Only I can tell you what to do."

Sombra blushes. She rubs her cheek tenderly.

"If you don't behave," Satya continues, "I will have to spank you."

Sombra squeaks, "Yes, ma'am."

She knows she cannot stay quiet through that. Satya tugs at her blouse, unbuttoning it slightly. She kisses her exposed chest. Sombra wraps her legs around Satya, pulling her closer.

"Stand up," Satya commands her.

"W-why?"

"Are you questioning my authority, dear?" Her glare is cold.

Sombra shivers. "No, ma'am."

"Good." Satya takes her by the collar. "Now stand up."

Sombra obeys her. She stands in front of Satya, waiting for her direction. Satya puts a finger lightly on her shoulder and turns her around. She checks her out briefly before getting back in character. Sombra stands waiting for instructions.

"Close your eyes," Satya whispers.

Her words send shivers down her spine. Sombra closes her eyes and waits eagerly for Satya's touch. She hears the click of high heels walking away from her. Suddenly, her hands are restrained. The belt tightens, securing her hands behind her back. Satya bends her over gently, lowering her to the desk. Sombra opens her eyes.

"Are you punishing me?"

"If you keep talking, yes."

"Oh, no," Sombra says, "I'm talking. Someone better shut me up before I get someone's attention."

Satya slams her against the desk, shutting her up immediately. "You smug bitch."

"Me? I'm never a brat," she eggs her, "I'm an angel."

"You're a brat," Satya huffs.

She pins Sombra down harder against the desk. She leans down over her. Sombra is suddenly quiet. She braces herself for what is to come. Satya puts a tight hand over her mouth, muffling her. Her heart races. She feels her touch between her thighs. Sombra holds her breath. Satya teases her, her touch getting rougher. She presses harder into her.

"You're so wet, my dear," Satya whispers into her ear, "Did I do something?"

"Nothing," Sombra squeaks.

Satya laughs. "I figured."

She puts more pressure on her. Her fingers rub her faster. Sombra melts into het touch. She lets out a soft moan. Satya hits her.

"I said quiet."

"Yes, ma'am." Sombra nods.

Satya fingers her faster, bringing her to orgasm again. She holds her in place as she rides out multiple orgasms. Sombra tries her best to stay quiet. Satya keeps her quiet. Finally, she removes her hands. Sombra stands up shakily. Satya wipes her hands off on her skirt. Sombra pulls her over to kiss her on the cheek before collapsing in her office chair. She holds out her arms begging Satya to cuddle her. She wraps around her girlfriend like a koala.

“You’re cute,” Sombra comments.

“Shut up.” Satya nuzzles against her to hide her blush.

Sombra kisses her. “Never.”


End file.
